


The promise of Camelot

by Anya5792, SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Wiccan sisters Alia and Iris, Camelot seemed like a far off dream but when they find their way there they are ecstatic. Will these two be able to find their happily ever after or will they need to sacrifice happiness to save those they love most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The promise of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I am happy to be sharing this with my co-author. We have alot of fun planned and hope you like it. We do not own Merlin or any of the characters associated with it. The original characters do belong to us however. This is how we think Merlin should have happened. Enjoy.

The alarm clock blared breaking through the dream of one brunette. Alia sighed before rolling over and turning it off. She laid back and stared at the ceiling before throwing off her comforter and sliding out of bed. She padded down the hall of her flat to her sisters room and knocked on the door. "Iris love it's time to get up." She heard a soft groan from the other side of the door causing her to chuckle softly before opening the door. She padded softly over to the bed, "Ris, honey we have to open today." Alia sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a bit of hair out of her sisters face. Iris groaned again before opening her eyes, "Remind me why we agreed to open again?" Alia smiled, "Because the boss lady is going out of town and left us in charge of the shop; besides she needs a vacation." Iris sighed then sat up, "How about you shower first then you can work on breakfast while I am getting ready." Lia nodded before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Ris got out of bed and walked in to the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and grabbing the coffee before she grabbing a measuring spoon to scoop the grounds. Putting a filter into the coffee maker and then adding water before reaching back into the cupboard and removing two coffee mugs. She started the coffee then walked back to her room to gather her things for her shower. She could hear music from the bathroom as she set her stuff on the bench outside the door. Soon after the door opened and Lia walked out with a towel around her still wet hair.

"I hope you left me some hot water." Lia rolled her eyes and smiled, "I thought a cold shower would wake you up better than a hot one." She then turned and walked to the kitchen. It was Ris's turn to roll her eyes before heading into the bathroom.

Alia started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and placing them on the counter. Once she had all that she needed she pulled the omelets pan out of the cupboard and sprayed it with pam. She pulled out a mixing bowl and cutting board as well as a knife. After she had everything that she needed she started on breakfast.

As soon as Ris was getting dressed she smelled breakfast and the fresh coffee. She hurried and threw on her clothes before heading towards the food. When she got to the kitchen breakfast was waiting on the table for her. She sat down and took a drink of OJ before starting on her omelet. Lia was just getting the creamer out before sitting down and joining her.

After they had finished they put their dishes sink and then kneeling down at the shrine to pray to the Goddess mother for protection. Being a witch did have it's perks and getting even was one of them but Lia and Ris weren't the type of witches that made life miserable.

They then headed down to the shop stopping by their landlady's door and sliding an envelope under the door. "The rent for this month is paid." Alia said with a smile. Walking to the shop was easy enough considering it was right next door. Their landlady was also their boss and that made it easier to get to work.

Iris pulled out her key and unlocked the shop door. Alia followed her inside and turned on the lights. She made her way over to the back room and grabbed the stack of books that had come in the day before. She then walked out and began to shelf them. Iris put on the music and started turning on all the lights and put on her apron shortly before the bell on the door rang.

Turning to see who had entered the shop Alia felt a smile creep onto her face. "Good morning Mia." She said cheerfully. Mia was their boss and landlady but she was also a dear friend. She was the first person that the girls met when they first moved to england. They were trying to find a place to live when they ran into Mia in the market. She made them a deal that if they helped out in the shop then they could have the open apartment for cheaper than everyone else was asking. The rest was history and now here they are taking over the responsibility of the shop so that their boss could go on vacation.

Mia walked over to the counter and put a stack of envelopes down. "I thought you were on your way to the airport." Iris's voice appeared out of no where. Mia nodded, " I am on my way there now I just needed to drop off the paychecks since tomorrow is payday but I won't be here." Alia walked over and gave her a hug, "Travel safe lovely." Mia nodded, " Good luck." she said giving Iris a deep hug. They smiled and waved to her as she exited the store.

Alia turned, "Do you need any help with the sweets?" she asked. Iris shook her head, "No I got it you need to set up your stuff too." Lia nodded, " Ok just holler if you need anything." Iris walked into the kitchen and began working on the sweets.

Soon the sisters had everything set up and began turning the signs letting customers know that they were open. The day progressed steadily and was easy enough for the girls to handle until...they came in.

The group of men walked in and immediately Lia and Ris knew that this wasn't going to end well. There were 8 of them and they were all loud. From the accent they were American college students. Alia sighed and looked over at Iris who by then had sighed as well. The pair then stood and their respective counters ready to tackle whatever this lot threw at them.

Though the girls were American themselves they still did not like alot of the male counterparts on the other side of the pond. "Do you serve alcohol here?" one of them asked Iris leaning on the newly cleaned glass display. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye and calmly as possible answered him. "No sir I am sorry but we don't we do however serve soft drinks, coffee or tea; would you like one of those?" She smiled sweetly while planning his maiming in her head. He smirked, "If it is as sweet as you are then sure I think I will try the coffee." He winked at her as she internally gagged, "Sure thing but you will have to add the sugar yourself."

Meanwhile in the other end of the shop Lia wasn't having any better luck. "Why is this so expensive it isn't even worth as much as you are charging," The man threw the book on the counter causing her to plan on slapping him if he didn't stop. "These prices are outrageous and I refuse to be cheated out of my money." Alia took a deep breath before speaking, "As I said before I do not make the prices." He smirked, "Well I will consider buying it if I get something in return." It was now Alia's turn to gag internally, " I am sorry sir but if you want a menu item that is at the other end of the shop and we working here are not on that menu."

The prat started to get red in the face, this made it obvious that he wasn't used to being told no. "Further more I do not sell myself to make a sale, now if you are not planning on buying anything I am going to have to ask you to leave the shop as I do not have to serve you." His eyes widened in shock before he quickly mumbled an apology and buying the book.

Iris felt her face light up with pride at her sister before returning to her own counter as the Americans lined up to pay. After they left the girls stood in the middle of the shop. Alia looked at her sister, "Do you need help with dishes?" Iris nodded tiredly, "I will go get started while you turn the signs." Lia nodded and watched Ris head to the kitchen. She then walked around the shop turning the signs over and locking the front door before following her sister.


End file.
